Everytime we touch
by kblackwolf
Summary: Just a short fluff about Miria and Tabitha. Hope you like it!


"Taichou… maybe we should get heading back by now."

"Tabitha, we've got to wait for the others… you know how I feel about leaving anyone behind."

"Yes, taichou…"

Tabitha couldn't help but admit to herself that she was enjoying being with her captain this whole time since they got to the meeting point. But she really wanted to head back to their original post, and maybe get some more time alone with her captain. She watched the higher ranked warrior in front of her, and how she held herself so confidently here, but she saw the other side of the woman when she knew the others weren't around. Of them all, Tabitha felt like Miria was the one who suffered the most out of all seven of them that survived the northern battle in Pieta.

Her lips thinned as she pursed them together, and shifted her shoulders beneath the cloak, before she slipped over to her captain's side. Hesitantly she slipped her hand into Miria's, her gaze offset and over the cliff at the forest below them that copied the one behind them. She could feel the older warriors breath hitch as she lightly grasped Tabitha's hand in return, a faint smile crossed Tabitha's face glad she wasn't made to let go right now. All she wanted was to be close to her, to make the woman calm.

"I guess they can take care of themselves, right?"

Miria mused quietly, although she could already imagine that they would be alright without her there to protect them since they kept doing this so frequently. But something deep inside her mind said they weren't going to come back today, just like they refused to return home yesterday and the day before that. She was too much of a worrier, and it was evident, but what else could she possibly come to terms with when she didn't have the other five with her.

"Yes, they'll be alright. Don't worry, Miria."

Tabitha's voice changed to a reassuring peak of relief to hear her coming to terms with the fact the others would be alright again. A small smile flickered across the captain's lips as she glanced faintly over her shoulder towards the braided warrior whom smiled brightly in response.

_Goddess, what am I doing… I can't believe I've managed to leave the others out of my thoughts. I couldn't do it before, at least… not until she was able to reassure me so easily._

"Well, I care about my Miria."

The exact answer upon which Miria blinked in surprise, and a stupid smile came across her lips in response. She forgot how easily Tabitha could go about reading her thoughts whenever she wanted to, and turned on her heel to face the blonde directly. Her arm slipped around the warrior's waist which in turn earned her a blushed giggle that caused her smile to broaden.

"You care too much for the likes of me, miss mind reader."

"I can't help it, you know."

In all truth, Miria was glad she wasn't left alone in Rabona to eventually fall into a pit of despair and worry. She didn't want to lose the others, especially after she failed to save everyone that day everyone who lived remembered. And to be alone in this holy city with Galatea didn't seem very welcoming either; she had her experiences with the older warrior that she did not want to be repeated. It seemed that the only person who kept her sanity in check was Tabitha, the one who kept at her side through thick and thin over the seven years after the war. At first it was a long sisterly bond like she made with the others, but over the time they had alone they grew closer and closer.

Tabitha watched as her captain kept getting swelled into thought, and raised a brow slightly, before smirking playfully and stole a deep kiss from the warrior. Receiving a very surprised response and a returned kiss that was enough to make the blond happy to draw the woman out of thought. Leaning against Miria, a faint blush drifting over her face, she placed soft little kisses over the warrior's throat.

Shivering pleasantly under the small kisses, she had a small blush over her face, but brought her hand up as she gently caressed the side of Tabitha's head. A quiet, content, purr escaped her throat hugging the braided blond tightly in her arms. Sighs faintly, glad not to be alone; she could think of all the things she would probably get herself stuck in if she didn't have somebody to be willing to pull her out of it. Those things made her skin crawl, to know she was the type to get so caught up in research or even battle plans.

The sunlight brought itself over them, bringing pleasant warmth, they both sighed contently. Tabitha giggled lightly, and pulled Miria down to the grass of the ledge they still stood on. Miria gasped lightly in response, but reluctantly sat down with her, even as the blond made her way straight into the warriors lap. It was more comfortable to be in such a place with someone else than on her own, and with Tabitha she could feel her heart pound faster, her cheeks flushed with a comfortable happy blush that came with her soft smile that used to rarely appear. Arms around each other, it was just about the perfect setting for anything, but all they wanted was to relax for once.

"I love you, Miria…" Tabitha brought up softly, but a sweet loving voice as her bright silver eyes looked up at her.

Smiling softly, "I love you to, Tabby." Miria responded sweetly, and kissed her softly, lovingly.

Hearts fluttering pleasantly, and happily holding each other close, it was a wonderful sight to finally see the two settling down and just relaxing together. Miria didn't want to lose Tabitha, especially after all the time they spent together, she felt a strong connection with her and just knew she had to protect the younger warrior with her life as much as possible.

Nothing, absolutely nothing, would make Miria stop loving Tabitha.


End file.
